Calypso's Return
by fouetteallday
Summary: Here's what happened to Calypso after Percy asked for her to be pardoned in TLO. Enjoy!


Calypso had been pardoned, thanks to Percy Jackson. Hermes visited her as she tended her garden late on the night of Percy's sixteenth birthday. He smiled. "Your curse has been lifted. You are pardoned."

Calypso did not even look up. "I'm planting Moonlace, Hermes. This is not time for one of your cruel jokes."

Hermes shook his head in exasperation. "No, Calypso, dear. You're forgetting. Remember what today is?"

Calypso yawned. "Today is like any other day. Another day upon my phantom island."

"Today is Percy Jackson's birthday. He saved Olympus by trusting Luke, the traitor who hosted Kronos. As one of the wishes granted to him by the gods, he wished for you to be released from your prison."

Calypso smiled, finally looking up from her garden. "Is that so, Hermes?"

He nodded. "It is. And I am now to bring you to Olympus."

"Very well." Calypso stood and accepted Hermes's outstretched hand. He rose into the air, flying with his winged sandals. Within a matter of minutes, they had reached Olympus.

Calypso was not in the least surprised to find a party in full swing. She smiled over the crowd and drank in the sight of Olympus after her long centuries of imprisonment. She stepped onto the dance floor and saw Percy Jackson.

Her love for him had faded with time, and now she smiled simply with fondness as she saw him dance with another girl- Annabeth, she thought. She wove her way through the crowd, greeting the gods as she went.

"Lady Athena." Calypso smiled.

Athena nodded curtly. "You were wise not to trust Lord Hermes when he fetched you. I wish you the best of luck." And the striking, gray-eyed goddess swirled away.

After a few moments, Calypso saw Aphrodite standing near the edge of the throne room. "Lady Aphrodite." Calypso said curtly.

"Ah, dearest Calypso! Your romance department has been so sad! The Fates are cruel and would not allow me to help you."

Calypso smiled hesitantly. "'Tis okay, Lady Aphrodite. I doubt I will ever be blessed in romance."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Yes, my dear. You are about to make the stupidest choice yet." Aphrodite flounced away, leaving Calypso absolutely bewildered.

Calypso wandered into the throne room, where she found Hestia quietly tending the hearth. She walked and sat down next to her. "Lady Hestia." She greeted quietly.

Hestia looked up and smiled. "Lady Calypso." She returned. "May I give you a piece of advice?"

Calypso bowed her head. "Of course. I would be humbled to hear it."

"Find Lady Artemis. Romance is not in your future. Join the Hunters. You will find happiness there."

Calypso's head snapped up. "Join... the Hunters?"

"Of course, my dear. It is the best option you have. What else will you do? Pine away over Perseus Jackson? Let me tell you, that boy is head over heels in love with Annabeth Chase."

Calypso considered. "I will think about it, My Lady. I must speak to Lady Artemis first."

"Go now." Hestia urged, and Calypso complied. She found Artemis standing at the front of the throne room, alone. Artemis commanded, "Sit."

They both sat upon the marble floor, with the rest of the room empty except for Hestia. Artemis spoke. "My dear Calypso. Men have done nothing for you in the past. Each and every hero that has visited your island has left you. I beseech you to join my ranks as Second Lieutenant, below Thalia Grace."

Calypso bit her lip. "Lady Artemis- do you believe that it is best?"

Artemis's eyes were kind. "I do, my dear. Some girls are simply hopeless, such as Annabeth Chase. In her case, she is simply _in love_ with Percy Jackson. I have no doubt that their children will achieve great things. However, it truly is in _your_ best interest to join the Hunters. They will give you the family that you never had."

Calypso took a deep breath. "Then I shall join your service, My Lady. What do I say?"

Artemis smiled. "Just repeat after me. 'I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis.'"

"I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis."

"I turn my back on the company of men,"

"I turn my back on the company of men." Calypso smiled. She was finally done pining over those handsome heroes who had broken her heart.

"Accept eternal maidenhood,"

"Accept eternal maidenhood," Calypso repeated happily.

"And join the Hunt."

"And join the Hunt." Calypso finished.

"I accept your oath, Calypso, Second Lieutenant of Artemis."


End file.
